


Working out

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on something someone I have a long term role play with said, but it’s Cute, honestly this is like three words away from crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: Connor really, really hadn’t meant for Kevin to hear that, and Poptarts was almost sure he could hear the blood rushing to his best friend’s face as Kevin smacked his own ass, winking at the redhead.Poptarts held himself together for five minutes before he started laughing.*****************Alternatively: I wrote a fanfic based on a casual comment from someone in role playing with who doesn’t even ship this, and the title has very little to do with the fic :D





	Working out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoever it is that plays Connor Murphy in our crossover roleplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whoever+it+is+that+plays+Connor+Murphy+in+our+crossover+roleplay).



To say the day was hot was the understatement of the century, and almost all of the elders of district 9 (even they weren’t really sure of what they were anymore, ex-elders? It sounded better than members of a cult) were dotted around outside, all but melting under the heat. 

“I’m from Arizona! You’d think I’d be ok with this.” Elder poptarts laughed, leaning back against the mission hut from where he sat beside Connor. “I’m not usually bad with the sun.”

”This is hundreds of times worse than Arizona and you know it is.” Connor shot back, dragging a hand through his sweat slick hair and glancing over at Poptarts when he heard the other teen let out a small, surprised laugh.

”he’s insane!” He laughed, and Connor raised an eyebrow, ready to ask who Poptarts was talking about, until Kevin ran past, and his brain stopped dead. He was vaguely aware that Poptarts was still talking, saying something about Kevin trying to get back into shape, but Connor had frozen on the fact that Kevin had jogged past them shirtless... to say he was distracted was beyond an understatement. 

“God he’s got a great ass.” Connor blurted our after a moment, freezing when Kevin stopped and turned to where they were sitting.

Connor really, _really_ hadn’t meant for Kevin to hear that, and Poptarts was almost sure he could hear the blood rushing to his best friend’s face as Kevin smacked his own ass, winking at Connor with a smirk that managed to coax a small, shy smile from his mortified best friend.

poptarts held himself together for five minutes before he started laughing. “I think he heard you!” He grinned, and Connor hid his face in his hands, not saying a word.

 

he didn’t say a word to Kevin about the incident, not until most of the other members of district nine had gone to bed, leaving them to do the washing up. It was always them, and always this late... Connor didn’t want to face his hell dreams, but he didn’t know why Kevin was always so willing to stay up.

“About earlier... i’m Sorry, that was kind of awkward and I didn’t mean for you to hear it.” Connor smiled shyly, tugging a hand through his hair, unsure of what to say. Kevin just shook his head

”don’t be ridiculous, it’s fine. Nice to know you look at my ass too.” Kevin responded, winking again, making Connor blush. “You’ve got to stop running your hand through your hair when they’re wet, you’ve got bubbles in it now.” He laughed, reaching over and wiping them off.

The exact moment the two realised how close they were was obvious to anyone watching. The air seemed to rush from both of their lungs, and they were both blushing, their quiet, almost nervous breaths being the only sound in the room, until Kevin finally murmured “screw it”, wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and kissed him, soft and slow. Connor froze in his arms for a moment, before kissing back, one hand moving to tangle into the other boy’s hair. They were both panting slightly as they broke apart, but they were both grinning. “I’ve wanted to do that since the day we got here.” Kevin murmured, and Connor smiled back. “I’ve wanted you to do it since the day you got here too.” He laughed, before pulling Kevin in to another kiss.


End file.
